


The Ballad of Buck Wilmington

by SusanMM



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Filk, Gen, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMM/pseuds/SusanMM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A filksong for/about Buck Wilmington. Originally published in Let's Ride, from Neon RainBow Press.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of Buck Wilmington

 

**Standard fanfic disclaimer** that wouldn't last ten seconds in a court of law: Not my characters nor situations, not my tune. I neither own nor claim to own Buck Wilmington, Chris Larabee, or any of the Maverick brothers. A filksong if you sing it to the tune of the _Maverick_ theme song, bad poetry if you read it aloud. This was originally published in the fanzine Let's Ride, from Neon RainBow Press.

**The Ballad of Buck Wilmington**

_Magnificent Seven_

(To the tune of the _Maverick_ theme song)

_**by Susan M. M.** _

Who is the tall, dark handsome man?

Wilmington is his name.

Rosita, Therese, or Mary Ann,

Love is his companion,

Pretty girls are his game.

////////////////////////////

Wilmington, he's the man,

 Doing the best he can,

Trying to keep Four Corners safe from harm.

Riding patrol all day,

Chasing outlaws away,

Before he's off to court the new schoolmarm.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Quick with a gun or with a kiss,

Wilmington is the name,

 Always chasing some pretty miss.

Unless he's got to help Chris,

He'll be with some dame.

////////////////////////////////////

Wilmington, he's the man,

 Doing the best he can,

Trying to keep Four Corners safe from harm.

Riding patrol all day,

Chasing outlaws away,

Before he's off to court the new schoolmarm.

_(Repeat last line of chorus very softly)_

And then he's off to court the new schoolmarm.

 


End file.
